Pieces
by emergencyxx
Summary: SEQUAL TO: BROKEN INSIDE. Of course nothing perfect can last, and now 18-year-old Lilly finds that out first hand. What will she do when her savior leaves her and the sex, drugs, depression, self harm, and etc return to her once-improving life?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** SEQUAL TO: BROKEN INSIDE. Of course nothing perfect can last, and now 18-year-old Lilly finds that out first hand. What will she do when her savior leaves her and everything starts getting worse in her once-improving life?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

I never thought for a second I'd end up back where I was right now. As the cool metal make its way into my skin my mind back-flips and rewinds back to why I returned to the place I never wanted to go back to.

I watch the blood run freely for the first time in nearly two years, and all the feelings I had forgotten came rushing back. Tears flood my eyes and I feel myself drift further into the fog that I had been convinced had cleared up two years ago when I met him.

Let me back track.

My name is Lilly Truscott. I'm now an 18 year old almost graduated senior. It's May now, my birthday being only a week or so ago. About two years ago around the same time as now, I had been a complete mess. I had been living alone; abandoned by my widowed, abusive, rapist father, and having sex for money to survive. I had been doing drugs, drinking, smoking cigarettes, and cutting myself.

Then I met him, my savior. This boy helped me take the pain away without abusing substances or abusing myself. He was the one true thing I could count on to save me; besides my best friend Miley of course. But Joe was something else.

Well where is my savior now?

He's in California still. But he's in some big major recording studio. About a year ago he hit the big time and got signed. He's making millions of dollars. He's always busy. He's constantly away from me.

I guess that's the real reason I'm back in the fog with the blade. I've lost the only man I've ever loved to Hollywood, although he tells me different; that he still will always love me no matter what happens. I tell him not to worry, I'm fine, and I support him with whatever he does. I tell him I'm happy for him. Well, I do support Joe, and I am somewhat happy for him. But I am not alright. He's too warped in his fame that he doesn't see through my lies. He normally would; the NORMAL Joe would.

I live with my best friend Miley Stewart and her father, whom I consider to be my one and only father. They always have been and always will be there for me no matter what. They got me the psychiatric help I needed those two years ago so I could get my life back on track. That's why I can't tell them I've returned to the fog; they are so proud of how far I've come.

I can't disappoint them by letting them see me doing it all over again. No way.

I light up a cigarette in the bathroom I stand in and examine myself in the full-body mirror. I take a drag and sigh out the smoke. Yeah, I've taken up smoking again. I've found another thing to take the pain away too….:

See, this is how fucked up in the head I am, I know something is seriously fucking wrong with me, but I do it anyways, and I cannot stop it.

This time, I make myself throw up, like you know- I'm bulimic. Well that's when I actually eat, which is rarely ever. By binge eating and starving myself I find it a good punishment to my body. It's more physical pain; to shed myself of disgusting fat and one of the countless flaws I have.

I'm so fucking pathetic.

XoXo

I cover myself up and do my best to hold in my tears as I leave my bedroom. I need to talk to my best friend, now.

I walk into her room and find her with her head in-between her pant-less boyfriend Jake's legs. Ugh. Of course the time I need her most she's busy.

"Sorry," I mumble and turn to walk out. "Lilly wait!" my best friend calls behind me. I turn back towards her, "Hmm?"

"What's the matter babe?" She asks me, concern lining her voice. That's a true fucking best friend; she can be giving some gorgeous guy head but still fucking put me before anything. "Nothing Miles, we'll talk later alright?" I said to her, and turn again to walk out.

"Wait!" She calls again, "Are you sure you don't need to talk now Lils?" I nod my head and reply, "It's cool Miles." She gets up and walks over to me and hugs me. "Love you babe," she says sadly and pushes my hair out of my face. "Love you too Miles," I whisper, hugging her back. My best friend.

She returns to her waiting boyfriend and I close the door behind me, ignoring the noises behind it. I sigh. Ignoring the throbbing of my wrists I return to my bedroom and close the door behind me. I sulk over to my bed and collapse onto it. I cry myself to sleep.

XoXo

I awake to Miley shaking me. "Lillyyyyyy! Wake up Lils!" She says loudly. I groan and look at the clock. 11 pm. I was out for 10 hours.

"Hey Miles," I whisper. "Hey babe, are you doing okay? You really seemed like you needed to talk earlier…" Miley stated concerned. "Yeah I do need to talk Miles," I sadly say, fighting back tears again.

Miley frowns. "What's on your mind?" I sigh and sit up, reaching towards my dresser drawer. I pull out two cigarettes and my lighter. I light them both and hand one to Miley. She never quit smoking. "Thanks babe," she says as she accepts the stick. I nod. She takes a drag, "So what's going on Lils?" I sigh again.

"It's just so hard Miley, every day it gets harder, I seriously can't believe my savior just up and left so willingly. I have not heard from him in seriously 8 days, not joking," I whispered to Miley. I watch her jaw drop.

"That little bastard hasn't even fucking so much as TEXTED you in 8 days!?" She exclaims angrily. I shake my head sadly. The tears fall this time out of my control. Miley snaps, I can tell when she loses her temper.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER! Who the hell does he think he is? So Mr. Big-Shot has to number one, leave you for his fucking fame and then number two have the nerve to not even fucking contact you? Uh hell no, it doesn't work like that. Nobody fucks over my best friend like that if I can help it," Miley rants on and on. I love my best friend.

"Miley don't worry about it, it's fine I guess, it's just hard," I whisper in an attempt to calm her down. She shakes her head vigorously, "This guy is supposed to be your fucking savior, not the one who puts you back through fucking pain; asshole." I don't need to say anything; she knows I agree with her completely.

Just as she's about to say something my phone goes off; Everytime We Touch by Cascada.

"That's Joe's ringtone…" I quietly say as I glance from my ringing phone to my best friend. "Oh answer it, he's getting a piece of my mind!" She says through gritted teeth.

"Hello?"

I wish I hadn't answered that phone call.

* * *

SEQUAL! Woo! But uh oh, Lilly's back into her fog, and why would she end up regretting answering the phone? Oh no, I guess you'll have to review and add it to update alerts to find out! Please and thanks(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** SEQUAL TO: BROKEN INSIDE. Of course nothing perfect can last, and now 18-year-old Lilly finds that out first hand. What will she do when her savior leaves her and everything starts getting worse in her once-improving life?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

I am exhausted.  
I am hurt.  
I am depressed.  
I am broken.  
I am bleeding.  
I am high as a motherfucking kite.

It's two thirty in the morning; three and a half hours since I got the phone call from _him_. I look to my right, my best friend is passed out next to me on the bed; her hand still in position from holding mine as I cried. Cried is an understatement.

If it were possible to feel like all your organs and your soul were pouring out of your being in the form of tears, then that would be how hard I cried. It sure FELT like it was possible, and the tears never stopped.

I can barely move, my body screams at me in exhaustion but my mind is occupied elsewhere; maybe it's my bleeding wrists or maybe how I'm blazed beyond belief. Or maybe my mind is occupied at the thought of my shattered heart that has nobody now to pick up the pieces.

I'm losing my mind.

XoXo

"Hello?" I answered the phone hesitantly; not sure whether to be angry at Joe for not contacting me in over a week, or happy to actually be talking to him.

"Lillian! Oh my God I have the greatest news!" Joe shouted into the phone, excitement lining his voice. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Jeez Joseph, talk a little louder…what's going on?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Heh, sorry Lil, but oh my God get this…our CD wasn't only a best seller in the United States, but all around the fucking planet! Lilly, I'm going on tour for a year! I'm going to be all around the world!" Joe told me.

I had to catch my breath to make my heart continue beating.

"What?" I whispered; venom and sadness lining my voice. Joe detected this.

"Wait, aren't you happy for me baby?" He asked in confusion.

I got right to the point. "Joe…what about US?"

He paused. Silence.

"Lilly…I love you," He said quietly, "but I don't know how we can handle this so far away…"

My heart broke. The tears started coming.

"Joe if you LOVE me then you can make it work," I argued, trying to save my whole world.

"Lilly, I do love you, but I don't want to put you through all the pain of dating a rockstar," Joe said sadly.

I couldn't speak. The words weren't stuck in my throat because they couldn't even make it there; sobbing beat them to it. My world was shattered in a few minutes time. I couldn't breathe right, I felt my heart skip beats and my head spinning.

"Lilly?" Joe asked, I heard worry in his voice.

"I…I fucking…hate…you…" I managed to choke out through all the things my body was going through. I dropped the phone, and dropped to the floor; curled up in a ball trying to catch my breath.

The last thing I heard was Miley swearing up a storm at Joe. Then the blackness overcame me.

It didn't last long however, I woke up two minutes later and the pain came rushing back. Miley helped me off the floor and we both laid on the bed. She hugged me tight as I cried myself inside out; as my heart broke into pieces.

XoXo

I ended up falling asleep somehow at four thirty, and I am now waking up at noon with the worst fucking "aftershock" from the drugs. My wrists are burning. Excellent.

"Hey Lils, how are you feeling?" I hear from besides me. I look over at Miley. She must just be waking up.

"Like fucking shit," my voice is horse and it hurts to speak. My throat is so dry.

My best friend squeezes my hand and gives me a weak smile. "You look like it too."

"I…I got so fucking high last night Miles. I thought it would take the pain away but…the pain is so intense…" I whispered my unfinished confession to my best friend and watched her face fall.

"Lils, please don't tell me you're into drugs again," Miley whispered back sternly. I watched her face turn into a different expression that I couldn't read, but I found out soon enough.

She sat up and grabbed my arms. Fuck. She pulled up one sleeve, and then the other; revealing my multiple, deep reminders scabbing over on my wrists. Fuck! Her expression was now readable; sadness, extreme sadness. "Oh Lils…" She whispered as she lightly brushed my cuts. Tears poured from my eyes, and hers.

XoXo

My phone is broken. It's laying on the walkway in front of me in two pieces. I'm standing on the porch smoking a cigarette. I had too many missed alerts, so Miley and I decided to break the piece of shit.

I'm not going to school. I can't handle the faces of everyone happy or the ones of concern. Learning's a waste of time anyways.

I take a long drag of my stick and sigh a sad sigh. I'm trying my best to avoid the waterfalls down my face.

"Hey…are you sure you're going to be alright alone? I'll be home right after 3rd hour; I just have to take that fucking bio test," Miley said as she joined me on the porch.

I nodded and took another drag. "I'll be as depressed as I am now, promise," I replied flatly.

Miley frowned. "I'm sorry Lils…I love you."

"I love you too Miley," I said sadly.

She gave me a big hug and took out her cigarettes. I pulled out my lighter and lit her up. "Thanks babe," she said, "I have to go now so I'll see you in a couple hours. Text me if you need me earlier." I nodded as she took a drag. She smiled at me and walked down the walkway, kicking a half of my phone down the path as she went.

I wonder to myself, how many pills does it take to die before anyone comes home?

…

* * *

Oh no! She better not be doing what we think she is doing! Ugh, sorry for the depressing chapter but I had to get ALL her emotions out somewhere. What better place to do it than in the second chapter, eh? Haha. I'll be your best friend if you review!

-emergencyxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** SEQUAL TO: BROKEN INSIDE. Of course nothing perfect can last, and now 18-year-old Lilly finds that out first hand. What will she do when her savior leaves her and everything starts getting worse in her once-improving life?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_I wonder to myself, how many pills does it take to die before anyone comes home?_

My best guess is, not that many. But I will never be able to bring myself to do that; not to my best friend, not to my second father.

But this hurts way beyond any recognition. I've been to the depths of hell and back and still, nothing has hurt as much as this. I know this isn't anything my pot or cigarettes can cure. So I'll stick to the big guns; the real big guns.

I step over a half of my broken phone and go back into the house. I'm alone, I realize. Not just in this beautiful but empty house, but also in my life. As soon as that thought comes to my mind, my vision blacks and I have to grip the stair railing to avoid passing out. This hurts so badly.

**XoXo**

When I regained all of my vision and consciousness back, I continued up the stairs into my room, and even though nobody was home, locked it up. I don't even realize that I am crying until the tears fall fast enough to soak the front of my t-shirt.

I stumble over to the fucking dresser drawer again, like I have so many times before, but I can feel something different. Something is going to be different this time around. And I don't know whether it's going to be good, or if it's going to be bad.

Regardless, I dig through my underwear drawer until I find the cleverly concealed black ring box. My hands are trembling, so I struggle to get the fucking thing open. Maybe I should take that as a sign from the Heavens…like "Turn back now Lilly, you fucking idiot!" But I don't.

I finally open the box, and take out the white padding above my real savior. The sunlight peeking into my room reflects off the silver in my hand, cutting through the tension inside the room. Hah that's funny, that's not the only thing it'll be cutting. Fuck, I'm so fucking pathetic.

Unable to stand anymore, I lower my trembling body to the fucking floor and pull up my sleeves. "F-f-fuck you J-j-j-," I can't even bring myself to say his name. My love for him is too fucking strong, regardless of what he is doing to me, to say his name in vain as I'm about to rip myself apart.

The only sounds in the house now are my hot tears making a soft splattering sound on my hardwood floor, and my heavy, trembling breaths. Not even the fucking birds sing for me right now. I lower the blade down to my left wrist, and cut deeper than I ever have before.

That one cut has my head spinning, my vision blacking, my tears falling faster…but it also has my breathing slowing, my adrenaline rushing, and my lips twisting up into a smile.

Until now I had never realized how good dancing with death actually tasted.

**XoXo**

"Lilly? LILLY!? FUCK…NO!"

My best friend throws herself down at my motionless, bleeding figure on the floor. The conscious part of my being feels an enormous rush of guilt as I watch Miley in this panic through fading vision, but the unconscious part has never felt more fucking alive.

She's on her cell phone, probably calling the ambulance, and then she'll probably call Dad. He'll be so ashamed of me, I deserve to fucking die. That's what the conscious half is thinking.

"I NEED A FUCKING AMBULANCE OVER HERE FUCKING NOW!" I hear Miley scream to her cell phone, "WHAT DOES IT FUCKING MATTER WHAT HAPPENED? MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND IS BLEEDING FROM HER FUCKING WRIST ON THE FLOOR IF YOU MUST KNOW...I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW LONG SHE'S BEEN THERE? WHAT THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE, HER FUCKING GUARDIAN? JUST FUCKING SEND SOMEONE OVER HERE!"

I wish I could smile, because if I haven't said it before, I love my best friend. But my best friend isn't going to love me anymore. I just fucked up big time.

"D-dad. It's Lilly. I j-just called the am-ambulance. Hurry." Her voice is softer now. I know she's crying. My best friend is sobbing her eyes out and it's all my fault.

I try to speak, but it comes out as an inaudible groan. I can feel my insides start to shut down, I'm about to lose full consciousness. Maybe even my life.

**XoXo**

"Hello?" I call out. No response. I look around; the scenery is somewhere I've never been before. Wait, fuck, I have been here before…what the fuck is going on?

"Hello Lilly," an all too familiar voice rings out behind me. I can't even bring myself to turn around without my tears coming again. "Lilly, turn around, look at me," the voice orders, so I turn.

I can't believe my eyes. I want to break down crying right now, but I am in too much shock to even do that.

"Lilly, what in the world has happened to you?" the figure asks me. I look at myself. I'm still wearing the tear stained t-shirt, and I'm still sporting the deep gash on my arm. But the cut isn't bleeding.

We're standing face to face, I see immense hurt in their eyes, and they must see shock in mine.

"Lillian, how could you do this? You try to kill yourself, you smoke cigarettes and pot, and you cut yourself? Don't you see how much you're hurting the people who care about you; Miley, Robbie Ray, Joe? Lilly, how could you do this to yourself?"

I can't answer them, although I know I should. But I can't bring myself to say a single word. They speak again, "Lilly, I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. You have got to stop. The demons are away in your life, you've got everything. Joe will always be with you, even if he's not physically there with you."

"_Lilly, please…"  
"Lilly, please…"  
"Lilly, please…_

Finally, I choke out just one single word that has more emotion in it than anything I've ever said, "M-mom?"

"_Lilly, please…"  
"Lilly, please…"  
"Lilly, please…"_

**XoXo**

"Lilly, please…"

My eyes open with a start and I jolt upright. Fuck, I wish I hadn't, my whole body aches like a fucking bitch. I immediately lie back down and ignore the fresh tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Lilly, thank you, thank God you're awake," I opened my eyes back up and looked at my best friend's face. She looked miserable, like she hadn't slept in days. The wave of guilt washed over me again, taking me over.

"Miley…" I try to say, but it hurts to speak. "No, Lils, don't talk, don't move, just relax. You…you lost a lot of blood, thank God I came home when I did or-"She trails off and looks away, but I can feel her body rack with sobs next to me. Tears start pouring down my face even harder at the sight of my best friend in so much pain.

I know I have to talk, regardless of how much it hurts. I've been in worse pain, and I owe this to my best friend. "Miley," I say, it comes out as a whisper, "I am so, so sorry." My vision goes black from the amount of physical pain it took to say that.

"Lilly no, please don't. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're okay, that you're still with me. If I lost you…" Miley starts sobbing again. My heart breaks for her and everybody else I hurt. I fucking hate myself.

"I love you so much Miley," my rapsy voice whispers, "I'm fucking stupid, I'm so fucking stupid." Miley is enveloping me into a hug. Through her crying she says, "You're right, you are fucking stupid. But I don't fucking care, I am just so fucking happy you're alive. I love you too Lils, so much. How could you do this? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"You know how I am Miles, pain tears through me like a fucking knife. I didn't intend to kill myself until when I was on the brink of death I realized I actually wanted to be dead, it's fucking horrible I know," I whispered, unable to look at her.

She pulled away from me. "You fucking want to be dead? You fucking want to leave me, your family, and Joe?" I can see the anger in her face and lining her voice.

I shook my head slowly, "No Miles, I swear. Not anymore. Not after I almost died. I could never leave you and Dad, but Joe…Joe wouldn't give two fucks if I died or not."

Miley's bloodshot eyes looked right into my faded ones. "I wouldn't be too fucking sure," she whispered to me as she stroked my hair. My puzzled look must be obvious because she smiles weakly at me.

Just then I hear a trembling voice, a voice that makes my heart break into a thousand pieces and my guilt level rise through the fucking ceiling.

"Lilly?"

Joe.

* * *

Sorry it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm also sorry this chapter is so depressing. But what is up with Lilly seeing her mom? And Joe returns!? I promise I'll update faster as soon as you let me know you want it. Review!

-emergencyxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** SEQUAL TO: BROKEN INSIDE. Of course nothing perfect can last, and now 18-year-old Lilly finds that out first hand. What will she do when her savior leaves her and everything starts getting worse in her once-improving life?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_Joe._

Joe. Joe? Joe! Joe…

So many mixed emotions course through my veins as I turn to see him standing in the doorway. He looks like hell, worse than Miley. His eyes are bloodshot, dark rings line his eyes, hairs a mess. Yet, he's never attracted me more than he is right now.

"Lilly…baby," Joe says as he collapses next to me on my bed, sobbing. He hugs me tight, and with his single embrace I could literally feel my insides patching up. I feel my body racking with sobs in time with his now as we held each other so tight.

"Joseph, what are you doing here? What about tour?" I choked out through my tears.

"Oh baby no, nothing is more important than you. Lillian if I had lost you…" Joe's beautiful brown eyes are glazed over with tears as he looks deep into my faded blue eyes. The sadness I see soon turns to anger, raging anger that makes me flinch away.

"Joe…?" I tremble. He looks at me, his eyes burning into mine. "How could you be so fucking stupid?" he spits his venom at me. His words make my tears fall harder.

"Joe…I-I don't know. It's just, with you leaving me and all-" I began. But he interrupted.

"No. Nothing can fucking justify that you almost killed yourself, Lillian. Do you know how selfish you are for that? Don't you know I fucking love you so much? I would never fucking leave you. But then you go and attempt fucking suicide?" Ouch. That hurt.

"Joseph…I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't cut to die, I swear. I only knew I wanted to die when I was at the brink of death. B-but I don't ever want to do that again Joe, I promise," True as it was right then; I know that it might not be true a month from now, a week from now. Because when I hit low, I really hit low.

He looks at me and I see the anger fade from his eyes. He kisses me with so much passion that I feel my pain leave my body instantly, physical and emotional. He puts his hand behind my head to deepen the kiss and I arch my whole body into his. Tears pour from my eyes and I remember how good this really makes me feel; my savior.

"Ahem."

Joe immediately jumps off of me and we both turn to see Miley, Dad, and a nurse standing in the doorway. All three couldn't help but smile.

"Ms. Truscott I would highly recommend to abstain from that behavior while you're still in pain," the nurse says, the smile still slightly visible on her face.

"Yeah, damn girl, control those hormones!" Miley laughs, as Robbie gently smacks her arm. I smile.

"Sorry Nurse Reinhardt," Joe says sheepishly. Miley and I laugh at his embarrassment.

In this moment, I swear I never felt so alive.

**XoXo**

It's a week later and I'm finally home from the hospital. It's been the best week of my life; Joe hasn't left my side since he came to the hospital from tour.

I'm feeling better both physically and emotionally. But I can't shake the feeling of depression that's going to hit me when Joe has to leave again. I'm trying to live in the moment, but the anticipation of it is getting to me more than anybody knows.

Oh, God did that feeling just go away. Joe is on top of me, kissing my neck, hands roaming my body leaving trails of fire after every place they touched. Oh...fuck.

"Lilly, I love you," Joe whispers into my ear between kisses. I moan softly in response.

Joe and I haven't had sex yet. I'm not ready, after the whole Blake Goodman/estranged father incident, and he respects me for that. I know Joe wouldn't ever hurt me like they did, but I want to take it slow.

Or at least I did. Until….

"Lilly...I want you so bad….baby, do you want to?" Oh shit, fuck me. How can I possibly refuse this?

Before I have time to respond my shirt is over my head, my pants on the other side of the room and I'm working on his clothes.

**XoXo**

Beautiful. I've never felt more love and compassion for one person than I do for Joe. I've never experienced sex as anything more than a father's misplaced love, or a cheap fuck from a guy because I needed something out of it. Absolutely fucking beautiful.

Joe is asleep next to me, holding me close to his sleeping frame. I feel his chest move up and down on my back. I feel so at peace just knowing he's right there, next to me. I wish it would never end.

Joe's phone rings, making him jump awake. I giggle at him as he scrambles for his phone, hair a tousled mess, clothes not on his body.

"Hello?" His husky, half-asleep voice answers the phone.

I climb on top of him and start kissing his neck and chest slowly, teasing him, making it hard for him to concentrate. Hah oh, to be in control.

"H-hey Dad, what's g-going on?" He tries to push me off of him but it doesn't work out to well, especially when he doesn't really want me off of him.

"Yeah, no I'm just at Lil's. Yeah she's doing b-b-better." I moan softly in his ear and grind my body slowly against his.

"A-ah, nothing. N-nothing's wrong. So, w-what exactly do you n-need?" Oh, I am torturing this boy.

But suddenly he jolts upward, making me get off of him quickly. "WHAT!? Are you serious? Wow dad, that's great, wow. When?"

I look at him, questionably, and he raises a finger to me signaling one minute. "Wow, yeah of course. I'll be there as soon as I can! Okay. Okay. Okay, bye." Oh fuck. My heart just sank down to my feet.

"Lillian you're not going to believe this!" I can see the excitement in his eyes. "What Joseph?" I half-heartedly ask.

"My manager just called my dad; a new label wants to pick us up! It's the hottest label in California and they want us! Can you believe it?! They already want to send us on a four continent tour around the world starting at the end of this month!" Excitement lined his eyes still, but not in mine.

"So you're going?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. "Baby I hope you understand how important this is! If I do this it could mean big things for my band, and for me and you," He tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"When do you leave?" I asked, the trembles coming out more. I am unable to keep it under control now. "My dad said I should probably get back as early as tomorrow Lilly," I can see the confusion setting into his eyes, "aren't you…happy for me?"

"I can't fucking believe you Joseph!" I scream, losing all control. "I just fucking gave myself up to you, and you're going to leave not even fucking 24 hours later?"

"Lilly, I'm sorry baby, but this is such a great opportunity and-"

"No. Save the fucking bullshit Joseph. I just gave you my fucking everything and you're going to give it all away again. No, fuck that Joe. You're supposed to be my savior, the one who's ALWAYS fucking there for me, not just part of the time."

"Lilly, I love you. You know I love you. But I can't just pass this up baby. I'll always be your savior, I'll always be yours. I will always and forever love you."

"I'm not so fucking sure anymore, Joe."

I feel my heart get past the temporary glue and shatter into a thousand pieces as I get off the bed, let my tears fall once again, and open my door. Before I leave I turn to him, "Get dressed and get the fuck out."

**XoXo**

As soon as I'm outside my room I hear him yell "Lilly no come back!" But I can't. I need to get away now. I realize that I am still naked so I run fast into Miley's room and slam the door.

"Uh…Jake? Let me call you back. Okay, love you too." She hangs up the phone. "Damn girl, get my robe!" Miley says with a smile. I turn and grab her robe off the back of her door.

"So you and Joe finally did it, eh? Don't lie to me either girl because it sure SOUNDED like you enjoyed that shit. Ha-ha! The walls are paper thin babe," Miley laughs, but as soon as I turn around she stops. "Whoa, Lils, come here. What's wrong babe?"

I fall to the floor, back against the door, and put my head in-between my knees, sobbing. Miley immediately comes over and sits down and embraces me tight.

She whispers, "What'd the fucker do this time?" My best friend always knows.

"Miley, I just had sex with him. I just fucking gave him something that I never gave to anybody else. Not Blake, not that bitch of a father, not fucking anybody. And now he's just going to leave? Just like that, because of a fucking new label that wants him. Miles, I love him so fucking much and he's just going to leave again," I choked out through my tears and anger. Miley's arms left mine and I felt her stand up.

"Where the fuck is he, Lilly?" Miley asks me through gritted teeth. "No, Miles don't, he's really fucking not worth your time," I try to reason with her.

"Anybody that fucking hurts you is worth my time Lilly," She says and opens the door. I move away from it and watch her leave. I lean back against the door and it shuts quietly. Miley opens the door to my room angrily and the screaming begins.

I collapse on the floor and just cry. I can do nothing but cry my insides out.

Joe…

* * *

Two updates in two days? How cool! So I wanted to make a happier chapter after that whole depressing third chapter. But of course it can't stray from the depressing for too long. So why is Joe such an asshole? Geeez. Haha review!


End file.
